


Bůh přeje vojákům od AmandaHuffleduck

by bedrníka (pimpinella)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe, Kouření, M/M, Překlad, onanování, pacient/ošetřovatel, válka o Falklandy, zmrzačení
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-10
Updated: 2008-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-13 11:13:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,824
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29401059
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pimpinella/pseuds/bedrn%C3%ADka
Summary: Zpracování námětu zFantasy Fest 2008vThe Lupin/Snape Lurve Communityna téma Severus jako zraněný voják navrátivší se z války a Remus jako jeho ošetřovatel v nemocnici.
Relationships: Remus Lupin/Severus Snape





	Bůh přeje vojákům od AmandaHuffleduck

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [God Loves A Military Man](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1098376) by [AmandaHuffleduck](https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmandaHuffleduck/pseuds/AmandaHuffleduck). 



_„Falklandskou válku ..., nazývanou také Falklandská krize nebo konflikt, mezi sebou roku 1982 svedli Argentina a Spojené království._

_Spouštěcím momentem byla okupace Jižní Georgie Argentinou 19. března 1982, následovaná okupací Falkland. Konflikt skončil 14. června 1982 kapitulací Argentiny. Přímo válku nevyhlásila ani jedna strana._

_Argentinský útok na jihoatlantické ostrovy Británii nejprve zaskočil, navzdory tomu, že kapitán královského námořnictva Nicholas Barker i jiní před ním opakovaně varovali._

_Po té, co boje stály život 258 Britů a 649 Argentinců, Británie konečně zvítězila a ostrovy uhájila...“_

_[Volně dle[Wikipedie](https://cs.wikipedia.org/wiki/V%C3%A1lka_o_Falklandy)]_

Nebylo to poprvé, co se ve tmě probudil se suchem v krku a bušícím srdcem, ani – to věděl s ubíjející jistotou – to nebylo naposled. Bože, jak tyhle posraný noční můry nenáviděl... 

Ještě zpitomělý dozvuky adrenalinu Severus instinktivně sáhl pravou rukou po malém ručníku, který měl u sebe, když se ukládal ke spánku. Nedařilo se mu tu pitomou věc nahmatat, ale než se mohl rozčílit, nebo někoho obvinit, že mu štípl jeho majetek, upamatoval se, proč ten ručník, ani nic jiného, touhle rukou už nikdy nenajde. Natáhl druhou ruku a sevřel v ní pahýl, který mu končil kousek pod loktem. Zatnul zuby a zlostně zaryl prsty do pulzujícího svalu, který po noční můře pokaždé víc zabolel. Zavřel oči a přiměl se uvolnit a dýchat: _nádech... výdech... nádech... výdech... nádech... výdech..._

„V pohodě?“ 

Zastřený hlas byl tichý, aby nevyrušil ostatní pacienty v pokoji. Severus se jím nechal uklidnit, a přitom se za to, jak mu jeho teplo dělá dobře, nenáviděl. Neskutečné klišé, zamilovat se do svojí ošetřovatelky. 

„Kolik je?“ Otevřel oči, ale na ramenatého muže, jehož stín vrhalo do pokoje tlumené světlo z chodby, se zcela záměrně ani nepodíval. 

„Budou tři. Chceš něco, aby se ti líp spalo?“ 

Bývaly doby, kdy se sedativům oddával a vítal chemické zapomnění, než si uvědomil, že tím démony na uzdě neudrží. Nadto mu po prášcích v hlavě zůstával podivně kovový, nepříjemný pocit, takže... 

„Ne.“ 

„Pití? Hrnek čaje?“ Slyšel, jak se ošetřovatel usmívá. 

„Čaj.“ 

„Chystám se udělat si pauzu. Sejdeme se ve společenské místnosti?“ 

„Fajn.“ Severus pokrčil rameny, jako by ono pozvání nepředstavovalo vrchol celého dne. 

„Tak za chvíli.“ Ošetřovatel se lehounce, kratičce dotkl jeho paže a pak se téměř neslyšně vzdálil, kroky tlumené měkkými podrážkami. 

S pevně stisknutými rty se Severusovi povedlo dostat z postele a do příšerného županu s tartanovým vzorem, aniž by vzbudil ostatní. Našmátral nohama pantofle – taky tartanové, vážně, kdo vymyslel, že na pánské prádlo se hodí jen _tartan_? – a pak v nich odšoupal na chodbu. 

Na oddělení spalo čtyřiadvacet mužů v různých stádiích uzdravování. Většina jich tu byla kvůli dopravním nehodám, pár v důsledku postupující nemoci; všichni byli civilisti, až na Severuse. On byl vlastně asi taky už civilista, ale v duchu se dál stavěl stranou. Z _nich_ nikdo nikdy nebyl pod palbou; nikdo nezažil akci ve válečné oblasti. Až na to že... Falklandám se přece těžko dalo říkat _válka_. Boje skončily po pár týdnech – byl to jen _konflikt_. Severus ohrnul ret: nenáviděl, jak to vláda zlehčovala. Falklandy se sice možná netáhly tak dlouho jako úžasné, zvučné světové války, ale přesto do prdele měly své padlé, přesto umíralo civilní obyvytelstvo! 

„Tomuhle říkám výraz, ze kterého zkysne i mléko.“ 

Severus probodl muže, jenž si udělal pohodlí na pohovce, pohledem a soustředil se, aby svůj hněv odsunul stranou a nasadil – snad – trochu míň agresivní výraz. 

„V pohodě?“ zeptal se Remus. „Nepotřebuješ něco na bolest?“ 

„Ne. Jen zrovna nemám nejlepší náladu.“ 

Ošetřovatel pozvedl obočí v hraném údivu. 

„Nemáš nejlepší náladu? To bych teda nerad viděl, jak bys vypadal, kdybys ji měl fakt mizernou!“ 

Severusovi nějakou dobu trvalo, než si na Remusovo škádlení zvykl, ale během těch týdnů uplynulých od chvíle, co se poznali, se na ně začal těšit. Remus nikdy nezašel příliš daleko, věděl, kdy si dát pohov, a Severus přesně takovéhle odlehčení zoufale potřeboval. Teď už mu i dokázal oplácet stejnou mincí, konečně se mu vrátil někdejší suchý humor. Ani si neuvědomoval, jak moc svoji přirozenost potlačoval, dokud zas neměl příležitost chovat se jako normální člověk, a ne jako invalida nebo voják. 

„Čaj je támhle.“ Remus ukázal na konferenční stolek a otevřenou krabičku cigaret. „Posluž si.“ 

Severus zabručel poděkování a jednoručně – pochopitelně – vyklepal z krabičky cigaretu a strčil si ji mezi rty. Zapálil si ji zapalovačem, který se povaloval vedle cigaret, a s pocitem uspokojením hluboko potáhl. Remus se mu nijak nesnažil pomoct, což bylo jedině dobře, poněvadž celým účelem Severusovy rehabilitace tady bylo naučit ho samostatnosti. 

Seděli mlčky, kouřili a upíjeli čaj. Severus měl společenskou místnost v noci, když byla jen spoře osvětlená, rád; rád v ní byl s Remusem. Remus byl nenáročný společník, neměl to puzení jako jiní vyplňovat odmlky mezi řečí prázdným plkáním. Severus se přistihl, že upřeně pozoruje zlatou náušnici v Remusově pravém uchu. _„Jasný znamení buzny...“_ řekl by jeho táta, což by v tomhle případě, jak Severus vědel, byla pravda... 

Prvních pár dní po převozu z vojenské nemocnice byl Severus podrážděný bolestí. Tehdy Remus sloužil denní, a když svého nerudného pacienta přemlouval ke spolupráci, musel strpět nejprudší výlevy jeho mizerné nálady. 

„Nešahej na mě, buzerante!“ 

„Nač taková silná slova?“ pokáral ho Remus mírně. 

„Chlap – sestřička.“ ušklíbl se Severus. „Akorát buzeranti se dávaj na ošetřovatelství. Jseš buzerant, co?“ 

„Přijde na to.“ řekl Remus. „Zavoláš si partičku svejch udělanejch kamarádů, aby mě zmlátili, když odpovím ano?“ 

„...jakejch kamarádů?“ zavrčel Severus a vzápětí si uvědomil, že Remus obratně odvedl odvedl hovor jinam. 

„Jakých asi. Takový příjemný chlapík jako ty jich musí mít hromadu.“ 

Nepochybný sarkasmus. A Severusovi se kupodivu ulevilo. Projednou se nikdo nepokoušel zvedat mu náladu a být „chápavý“. 

„Nemám žádný ‚kamarády‘,“ zahuhlal, i když spíš naoko než skutečně naštvaně. „Tak jseš teplej nebo co?“ 

Remus se na něj podíval svrchu. 

„Navzdory nebezpečí, že tím jen přiživuju stereotyp – ano, jsem přihřátej buzík. Spokojen?“ 

Severus se na něj zadíval. 

„Nevypadáš ‚přihřátě‘. Až na tu holčičí bižuterii.“ 

Remus se zazubil a vzal svoji náušnici do psrtů. 

„Myslíš tuhletu legrácku? A tos ještě nic neviděl.“ Než si Severus mohl to tajuplné prohlášení řádně promyslet, Remus na něj vypálil: „A jak je to s tebou? Jseš teplej?“ 

„V armádě jejího veličenstva žádný teplouši nejsou,“ prohlásil Severus povýšeně. 

„Už nejsi v armádě, poklade.“ Remus na něj udělal svůdný kukuč a Severus se na moment zděsil – _věděl to? Poznal to?_ – než mu došlo, že si ho ošetřovatel dobírá. Opět se nedokázal vymáčknout, nebyl si jistý, jak reagovat – a pak ošetřovatel _zase_ změnil téma. 

„Začínáš trochu zarůstat,“ pokýval k Severusovým vlasům, které tou dobou už rozhodně neměly předpisovou délku. „Mám přivést holiče?“ 

„Není třeba.“ Severus se zatvářil tak bezvýrazně, že to muselo být podezřelé. „Jak jsi řekl, už nejsem v armádě.“ 

_Tak_. Otevřeně se nepřiznal – na to si to tajemství hýčkal moc dlouho –, ale ať si to ten zpropadený ošetřovatel Lupin vyloží, jak chce. A nějak si to zjevně vyložil, podle toho, jak širokým, vřelým úsměvěm svého nedůtklivého pacienta obdařil. 

Neřekl ale ani slovo, ani tehdy ani později, Severus si však všiml drobných rozdílů v tom, jak se choval k němu a pak ke svým ostatním, pravděpodobně heterosexuálním pacientům. Věděl kupříkladu ještě někdo jiný na oddělení, že má Remus propíchnuté bradavky? Severus si už ani nevzpomínal, jak na to přišla řeč, ale jednou, když měl Lupin noční a jen tak si jako obvykle povídali ve společenské místnosti, ošetřovatel mu tohle svoje překvápko ukázal. 

„Není to zrovna profesionální,“ řekl a opatrně se rozhlédl než si vyhrnul vršek bílé uniformy. „Ale koukej...“ 

„Můj bože...“ Severus jen zíral. Piercing bylo jedno z oněch nedefinovatelných tabu – slyšel už o něm, ale nikdy ho neviděl naživo. Na přelomu století se spojoval s perverzností, poslední dobou s punkem a pořád ještě ho obklopovala aura temné mystiky, úchylnosti. Severus křečovitě polkl a v ústech se mu doslova sbíhaly sliny. V životě ještě nikdy tolik netoužil kolem něčeho zavřít rty, jako kolem těch ostrůvků hnědé kůže protknnutých zlatem. Ježíši, skoro je cítil na jazyku. 

„...to muselo bolet,“ bylo jediné, na co se zmohl. 

Remus se rozesmál. 

„To teda jo!“ Potom hlas ztlumil a v hnědých očích mu zajiskřilo. „Ale rozhodně to stálo za to.“ 

V tu chvíli jejich hovor uťaly něčí kroky venku na chodbě, kvůli kterým si Remus honem stáhl košili zpátky dolů. Rozverně na svého znervóznělého pacienta zamrkal, ale když vrchní sestra vpochodovala, aby Severuse nahnala zpět do postele, oba tam seděli tiše a spořádaně.  
  
  


„Už s námi moc dlouho nepobudeš.“ Remusův hlas ho vrátil do přítomnosti. „Jaké máš se sebou plány?“ 

„Netuším.“ Típl cigaretu. „Říkal jsem si, že bych se za peníze z důchodu mohl upít k předčasné smrti.“ 

Remus si odfrkl. 

„Věčná škoda! Myslí ti to, proč nejdeš na vysokou?“ 

„A co bych studoval?“ 

Ošetřovatel pokrčil rameny. 

„Co tě bavilo ve škole?“ 

Co že ho bavilo – kromě tělocviku? Matematika, angličtina, přírodní vědy, dějepis... Jeho otevřená hlava hltala všechno, leželo před ním moře možností. 

„Skoro jsem na vysokou šel,“ řekl Severus zadumaně. 

„Proč skoro?“ 

„Táta mě přesvědčil, že nemám.“ 

Ten hajzl ve skutečnosti prohlašoval _‚jen přes mou mrtvolu‘_ a _‚moc si o sobě myslíš‘_ a _‚se školama se serou akorát buzeranti, místo aby šli pořádně makat...‘_ Mravní ponaučení od solidního dělňase, moc díky, tati. 

„Lituješ toho?“ zeptal se Remus. 

Severus se zahleděl na pahýl své pravé ruky. 

„Jo. Místo toho jsem utekl k armádě.“ Zvolna natáhl prsty zbylé levačky. Ještě byly ztuhlé, ale oproti těm původním zatínajícím se drápům to bylo značné zlepšení. Zranění šlach se hojí pomalu. „Co ty? Ty jsi svoji rodinu nezklamal?“ 

„Řekl bych, že jsem je spíš zmátl,“ ušklíbl se Remus. „Celé roky jsem tvrdil, že chci být sestřička, a všichni došli k závěru, že ve skutečnosti toužím být doktor.“ 

„Kluci přece nedělají sestřičky,“ zaintonoval Severus s úšklebkem. 

„Přesně!“ uchechtl se Remus. „Ty obličeje, když jsem našim oznámil, že jsem se zapsal na zdrávku... nejvíc to vzalo mámu. ‚ _Určitě_ nechceš být doktor, Remusi?‘“ Pořád s úsměvem potřásl hlavou. „‚Mami,‘ já na to, ‚máme rok 1978. Když může bejt holka elektrikář, já můžu bejt sestřička.‘ Zvláštní lidi, ti moji rodiče, myslím, že se pořád ještě snaží přijít na to, co udělali špatně, že je z jejich syna teplouš. Bez ohledu na to, že moji bratr a sestra jsou heterosexuální až za roh a aspoň sestra je už obdařila párkem vnoučat...“ 

„Proč jsi chtěl být sestřička?“ Ta ozázka Severuse svrběla na jazyku celé týdny, ale měl pocit, že nemá právo mu ji položit po tom, co mu jeho profesi vmetl do tváře jako urážku. 

„Jako dítě jsem byl hodně nemocný. Astma. Strávil jsem spoustu času v nemocnici a sestřičky byly úžasné. Pamatuju si, jak jsem si jednou pomyslel ‚tím‘ chci být. Chci pomáhat nemocným lidem uzdravit se.“ Remus se na něj téměř plaše podíval. „Trochu slaďák, co?“ 

„Neuvěřitelnej. Budu si muset dát něco slanýho na zajedení.“ Remusův výbuch smíchu Severusovi na tváři vykouzlil opravdový, bezděčný úsměv. Přece nemůže mít takovou radost, že někoho rozesmál, podivil se. „Myslíš, že budeš dělat sestřičku už napořád?“ 

„To nevím. Časem člověk zpravidla vyhoří.“ Zapálil si další cigaretu. „Ale rád bych se pustil do porodnictví.“ 

Severus si odfrkl. 

„Nedovedu si představit, že by se ženským zvlášť líbilo, když na ně tam dole bude koukat chlap.“ 

„Během praxe jsem u pár porodů asistoval a věř mi, v téhle fázi je ženský u prdele, kdo jí kam kouká!“ Jeho hrdelní smích se proměnil v dávivý kašel, až mu zfialověly tváře a vstoupily slzy do očí. Severus se na něj vyděšeně díval a nebyl si jistý, jestli nemá něco podniknout. „Zatraceně,“ vydechl Remus konečně a bouchal se do prsou. Zamračil se na svoje cigarety. „Však mě doktor nutí, abych s tím přestal.“ 

„A podle toho zvuku bych řekl, že má pravdu. Víš co, když přestaneš ty – já přestanu taky.“ 

„A proč ty musíš přestat?“ 

„Musím šetřit peníze na chlast.“ 

Remus se zachechtal, ale jen lehce, aby se zase nerozkašlal. 

„No jasně, chceš se přece upít k smrti.“ 

„Ctižádost si žádá obětí.“ Severus nasadil svatouškovský výraz. 

„Pitomče,“ usmál se Remus. Změřil si ho skrz cigaretový kouř. „Ty to myslíš vážně.“ 

„Myslím.“ Samotného ho to překvapilo, poněvadž si to vymyslel na místě napůl z legrace. Důkazů, že kouření škodí zdraví, bylo dost, i kdyby během dospívání neviděl, jak půlka jeho rodiny podlehla různým s kouřením spojeným chorobám. 

„Tak to bych si tuhle měl vychutnat, jestli je to moje poslední,“ řekl Remus zvesela. 

Severus pozoroval, jak zhluboka natahuje, a ucítil touhu si znova zapálit. Stikl čelist a sevřel svoji jedinou ruku v pěst. _Zatraceně_. Ne, vydrží přece dýl než dvě pitomý minuty! 

Remus dokouřil – až moc si to vychutnával, pomyslel si Severus – a pak vyzunkl svůj čaj. 

„Za další to bude kofein,“ prohlásil. 

„ _Nikdy_ ,“ oponoval Severus s přesvědčením. 

Remus se zase zasmál, načež udělal obličej, když se z toho znova rozkašlal. Tiše zaklel a vytáhl inhalátor. 

„Omluv mě.“ 

Severus pokrčil rameny a odvrátil oči, zatímco se ošetřovatel dával dohromady. 

„Promiň,“ řekl Remus za chvíli, když se jeho dech uklidnil. „Tak. Teď se podíváme na tebe. Nemůžeš být vzhůru celou noc, když tě jako první věc zítra po ránu čeká řezník Murphy.“ 

Severus se otřásl. „Řezník“ Murphy byl jeho prokletí, fyzioterapeut, který zásadně nevěnoval pozornost pacientovu tvrzení, že na něj tlačí za hranici jeho možností. Zase se ale muselo uznat, že ač byly jeho metody krajně nepříjemné, věděl, co dělá. Severus nebyl jediný na oddělení, komu odhodlanost toho parchanta šla k duhu. 

„Co takhle koupel?“ navrhl Remus. „Umyju ti vlasy.“ 

Severus okamžitě ucítil tlak ve varlatech. 

„Jasně, proč ne?“ Přiměl se prosnést to odevzdaně, a když se ošetřovatel zvedl, aby šel napřed, plouhal se za ním s předstíranou neochotou. Ne že by si nedokázal umýt vlasy sám – docela mu to konečně šlo, když mu totéž nabídly ostatní ošetřovatelky – ovšem v Remusových dotecích si bezostyšně liboval a už k tomu nebude mít moc příležitostí.  
  
  


Remus mu dal dost času, aby si napustil vanu, vlezl do ní a zběžně se opláchl. Za to byl Severus vděčný: ze začátku svého uzdravování neměl absolutně žádné soukromí. Byl lapený v pasti bolesti a povahy svých zranění a ponižovalo ho, že naprosto cizí lidé sledovali – _pomáhali mu uskutečňovat_ – jeho tělesné potřeby.  
  
  


Severus tiše vzdychl, a uvolnil se pod Remusovými prsty, jež mu masírovaly hlavu levným nemocničním šampónem. 

„Máš určitě kam jít, až tě propustí?“ zeptal se. 

„Obecní byt. Údajně zařízený.“ 

„Někoho, kdo ti bude pomáhat?“ 

„Ne. Rodina je moc daleko. Ne že by teda někdo z nich byl ochotný hnout zadkem.“ 

„... kamarády?“ 

V jeho jednotce byl jeden takovej, pěkně namyšlenej, trochu starší než on, ale děsivě atraktivní. A spolu... věnoval se mu a víc než rád Severusovi dovolil, aby ho vykouřil, kdykoliv se k tomu naskytla příležitost. Nijak mu to neoplácel a Severus ho od evakuace z těch bohem zapomenutých skalisek uprostřed jižního Atlantiku nezahlédl ani koutkem oka. 

„Nic moc.“ 

„Můžu něco navrhnout?“ 

„Hm?“ Severus zvrátil hlavu a Remus mu ji opatrně spláchl teplou vodou ze džbánku. 

„Pořiď si zvíře, jasan? Jsi po ústavech už celé měsíce, a i kdyby jen podvědomě jsi si zvykl na to, že kolem tebe pořád někdo je. Pořiď si ptáka.“ Remus se uchechtl. „Papouška. Nauč ho sprosťárny.“ 

Severus si odfrkl. 

„Kdyby mě ten šrapnel zasáhl pět centimetrů dál vlevo, mohl jsem mít k tomu papouškovi pásku přes oko.“ 

„A kdyby trochu níž, mohl jsi mít dřevěnou nohu! Voila, pirát je na světě.“ 

„Jsi šáhlej.“ Ale Severus se skoro usmíval: ošetřovatelé měli ten nejčernější humor. 

Oba se odmlčeli a Remus mu podruhé spláchl vlasy. Severus zavřel oči a hrozilo mu, že teď, když je tak uvolněný, usne. Soustředil se na konečky Remusových prstů, na vodu, co mu stékala po vlasech, dolů po krku, po prsou a po zádech. Odtud si – poněvadž od toho v tu chvíli nebyl myšlenkami daleko – představil, že má v puse péro svého kámoše z čety. Když nastoupil k armádě, byl v kouření nováček, ale Malfoy si dal záležet, aby získal bohaté zkušenosti, a že se mu to zatraceně líbilo. Pokud by měl tehdy o své sexualitě nějaké pochybnosti, brzo by ho to z nich vyléčilo. 

„Severusi...“ 

Se zamrkáním se probral ze svého polosnění a uvědomil si, že za á je Remus malinko zarudlý a za bé, že on se může pochlubit působivou erekcí. 

_A do prdele_. Téhleté nepříjemnosti se mu až do teď dařilo vyhýbat. 

Remus mu krátce stiskl rameno. 

„Počkej tu,“ řekl hlasem chraplavějším než obvykle. Než se Severus mohl rozhodnout, jak zareagovat, Remus byl zpátky. 

Podal mu malou umělohmotnou tubu. Severus na ni přihlouple zíral. Krém na ruce. Čímž chtěl naznačit, že...? 

„Život stojí za houby, když se nemůžeš pořádně vyhonit.“ Odkašlal si. „Tak já ti nechám, ehm, volné pole působnosti.“ 

Když zůstal ve vychládající vodě osamotě, trvalo mu jen chvilku, než přemohl zahanbení a tak řečeno se chopil příležitosti. Kdy naposled se vůbec pořádně vyhonil? Absence soukromí, vrzavá postel a neuzdravená ruka – k tomu levačka – nebyly dvakrát šťastná kombinace. 

Žádalo si to jisté soustředění, ale když si pahýlem předloktí přidržel tubu na prsou, povedlo se mu odšroubovat víčko a vymáčknout si na dlaň rozplizlou kupičku krému. Nebyl úplně ideální – trochu mazlavý a přesmoc navoněný – ale rozetřený po penisu byl zatraceně příjemný. Severus se opřel, zapřel nohy o smalt a dal se do práce. Téměř od začátku ho do ruky chytala křeč, ale naštěstí byl napůl v cíli, ještě než začal, a stačilo představit si Remuse bez košile, jak si na něj obkročmo sedá a jeho bradavka se ocitá v dosahu Severusových úst... 

Jeho zasténání se rozlehlo po celé koupelně, ale Severusovi by bylo jedno, i kdyby ho zaslechli až na sesterně. Takové blaho! Chlap by si to nikdy neměl odpírat tak dlouho jako on.  
  
  


Remus přímo nečíhal, když Severus vycházel z koupelny, ale našel si zaměstnání nedaleko. 

„V pohodě?“ zamumlal. 

„Lepší, díky.“ Severus mu chtěl vrátit krém, ale Remus mávl rukou. 

„Jen si ho nech. Nikdy nevíš, kdy ho budeš zase, ehm, potřebovat...“ 

Severus se Remusově rozpačitosti ušklíbl. 

„To abych si na to pořídil něco lepšího, až se odtud dostanu. Už se těším na svoje soukromí.“ 

Remus se usmál. 

„Rozumný nápad. Neradi bychom tě přijímali zpátky kvůli odřeninám.“ Naklonil hlavu na stranu. „Teď už usneš?“ 

„To teda jo.“ 

„Prima. Chceš ještě něco, než se odporoučíš?“ Usmál se, když Severus se zíváním zavrtěl hlavou. „Tak sladké sny. Uvidíme se ráno...“  
  
  


O několik dní později, v sedm ráno, Severus seděl na posteli a čekal na snídani, nebo na doktora, aby ho prohlásil za vyléčeného a propustil domů – oboje by ho uspokojilo. Byl oblečený, výstroj měl sbalenou, z nočního stolku vyklidil překvapivě velké množství krámů, které se mu za jeho pobytu podařilo nashromáždit. Měl neskonalou chuť zakouřit si, a to jen přidávalo jeho nervozitě. _Dokázal_ si přiznat, že je z odchodu z nemocnice kapku nervózní, ale jen kapku. Styčný důstojník, který ho dostal na starosti, mu značně pomohl, dokonce mu zařídil návštěvu jeho nového bytu, aby měl trochu představu, co ho čeká. Severuse příjemně překvapil. Byl celkem malý, rozhodně nic nóbl, ale například ložnice byla dvakrát větší než jeho pokojík v domku u rodičů. Postel byla slušná, kanape taky nebylo k zahození a televize hrála. Jo, nějak se s tímhle bytečkem popasuje. 

„Dobré ráno, Seve.“ 

Severus se zachmuřil: Lupin moc dobře věděl, že nemá rád, když mu někdo zdrobňuje jméno. 

„Co tady děláš?“ 

Z rozmaru rozpisu služeb na Severusovu poslední noc na oddělení Remusovi připadlo volno. Severus byl zklamaný, ale bral to filozoficky a neutrhoval se kvůli tomu na ostatní sestřičky o nic víc než obvykle. 

„No, akorát jsem –“ 

„Remusi!“ To byla Madeleine, která sloužila noc a právě se měla chystat předat službu denní směně. Severus věděl, že si s Remusem zvlášť notují. „Co tady děláš –?“ Všimla si Severuse a po tváři se jí rozlil napůl sentimentální a napůl samolibý výraz. „Aha. No jasně.“ 

„Nazdar, Maddie. Směna šla?“ 

Byla to jen Severusova představivost, nebo Remus právě skutečně nahlas a okatě svoji kamarádku přerušil? 

„O nic horší než jindy,“ pozvedla Madeleine obočí směrem k jejich společnému pacientovi. „A tys včera večer prováděl něco vzrušujícího?“ 

„Ani ne. Trochu jsem koukal na televizi. Pokoušel se usnout.“ 

Madeleine udělala obličej. 

„No jo, ty příští týden sloužíš přes den, že jo? Bože, jak já to nesnáším...“ 

To bylo sice všechno ohromně zajímavé, ale Severus chtěl vědět, proč Remus přišel do práce, když nemusel. Odkašlal si a poposedl si na posteli, aby zavrzala. Madeleine po něm střelila pohledem a usmála se. 

„Co kdybyste si s Remusem zašli do klubovny? Já vám dám vědět, až doktor dorazí.“ 

„Dík, Maddie. A myslíš, že bychom mohli dostat čaj?“ zavol za ní Remus, když odcházela. 

„Koukej si ho udělat sám, ty lenochu!“ 

Remus se se smíchem obrátil k Severusovi a trhl hlavou směrem na chodbu. 

„Půjdem?“  
  
  


Byl to zvláštní pocit, sedět tu a nekouřit. Severus pozoroval, jak Remus neví, co s rukama, a přesně věděl, jak se cítí. Z pytle s výstrojí vytáhl balíček peprmintových žvýkaček a nabídl mu. 

„Pomáhá to. Trochu.“ 

„Dík.“ Remus jednu žvýkačku rozbalil, strčil si ji do pusy a zamyšleně se pustil do žvýkání. Nebyl v uniformě; měl džíny, hnědou koženou bundu a tenisky. Bunda byla rozepnutá a pod ní vykukoval lila nátělník. Látka musela být tenká, ponevadž Severusovi přišlo, že pod ní jasně vidí jednu bradavku. Olízl si rty a zahleděl se na šedivé nebe v okně za Remusem. 

„Budem ti chybět?“ zeptal se Remus. 

„Jídlo teda rozhodně ne,“ odpověděl Severus a vyloudil z Remuse zasmání. 

„To ne, to je jasný.“ Remus mu podal tašku, kterou s sebou přinesl. „Něco do nového bytu.“ 

„Děkuju!“ Nesmyslně tím Severuse potěšil, až mu ten hřejivý pocit stoupl do tváří. Podíval se do tašky: krabička výběrového čaje, dvě velké čokolády, malá láhev whisky a pořádná tuba známé značky lubrikantu. Severus se ušklíbl. „Fakt děkuju.“ 

„Rádo se stalo. Jo a ještě tohle...“ Remus mu podal kousek papíru. „To je moje číslo. Říkal jsem si, že bychom si někdy mohli zajít na skleničku nebo tak něco.“ Prohrábl si vlasy. „Jestli chceš.“ 

„Proč?“ vyhrkl Severus. „Teda chci, to jo, díky, ale proč se mnou?“ Pahýlem ruky si ukázal na zjizvený obličej. „Nejsem zrovna k světu.“ 

„Co to s tím má co dělat?“ Remus vypadal doopravdy překvapený. Naklonil se k němu a ztišil hlas. „Líbíš se mi. I když jsi nenaloženej, sarkastickej, panovačnej mizera.“ 

„No to mě teda rozhodně uklidňuje,“ obrátil Severus oči v sloup. 

„Heleď...“ Remus ztišil hlas ještě víc, takže se k němu Severus musel naklonit, aby ho slyšel. „Asi takhle: viděl jsem tvýho ptáka. _Fakt_ chci, abys mi zavolal.“ 

Severus zamrkal; opravdu právě složil poklonu jeho penisu? Ačkoliv tedy ve vší skromnosti musel souhlasit, že má na co být pyšný. 

„Takže ti jde o sex?“ Kde se v něm vzala odvaha to slovo říct, netušil. 

„Přesně, aspoň zčásti.“ Remus se zazubil. „Teď už nejsi můj pacient. Nebudu muset odejít z místnosti, když se ti postaví.“ 

„A k tomu by mohlo dojít?“ Severus zněl sám sobě... _uličnicky_. Dobrý Bože, snad _neflirtuje_. A s chlapem! 

„Že by se ti postavil? Rozhodně – pokud do toho budu mít co mluvit,“ ujistil ho Remus. „Abych na tebe neskočil, mi zabránila jen profesní etika. Takže... jo?“ 

„... jo.“ Severus se zpola usmál, udivený svojí odvážlivostí. Chtěl to, chtěl Remuse. Možná to nebude fungovat – co se vztahů jakéhokoliv druhu týkalo, byl na tom bídně – ale nehodlal připustit, aby ho strach držel zpátky. Teď byl svým vlastním pánem, nikomu se nezodpovídal, a bylo na čase začít žít. 

\- konec -


End file.
